


Fanart for 'The Things Unspoken'

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hive, Inspired by Fanfiction, Original Stargate Wraith character, Portraits, Tattoos, Todd's third in command, Wraith, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: ***Update - new sketch of Danilo the wraith (chapter 1) with the wraith's mindprint. Old version is still included (now in chapter 2).***This is a coloured sketch of the fascinating original wraith character from Palatinedreams' 'The Things Unspoken'. This character is the third-in-command on Todd's hive who is tasked with seeing to John Sheppard's needs while he is staying aboard the hive. Sheppard is wary of what to expect, and is taken by surprise by this interesting wraith.
Series: Fanfiction art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Danilo the Wraith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Things Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591964) by [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/pseuds/Palatinedreams). 



> When I saw that Palatinedreams had gifted me a Todd/John story, I couldn't contain my excitement! As I've been reading each chapter, one of the characters has just jumped off the 'page' at me. Todd's third-in-command is a patient and knowledgeable wraith who is genuinely interested in getting to know Colonel John Sheppard. He feels honoured to have been given the task of looking after this formidable human as he knows how important Sheppard is to Todd. 
> 
> I loved drawing this wraith and playing around with tattoo designs with Palatinedreams. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***New version (Danilo the Wraith from Palatinedreams' 'The Things Unspoken') - this newer sketch includes what the wraith's mind-print might look like, based on the shape and style of his tattoo. The Third has also now received his name from John and is known as Danilo.

Todd's third-in-command:

This front-on portrait shows the wraith's gentle demeanour as well as his tattoo (inspired by the style of Todd's starburst mark). This sketch includes what the wraith's mind-print might look like, based on the shape and style of his tattoo. The Third has also now received his name from John and is known as Danilo. 

I have included the original sketch here as well. 


	2. The Junior Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest original wraith character to join the story is hoping to become the Junior Lord of Todd's human colony. Yet to be named, he has a past with Todd that causes some difficulties for Sheppard...

The wraith that inspired the look for this character is 'Jimmy' from SGA. Young and finely-featured, he was an excellent model to form the basis for the Junior Lord. 

Palatinedreams described his skin as greenish-brown and his eyes as yellow-green He has waist-length silky silver-white hair, and a very distinctive tattoo above his right eye. 

This wraith was really fun to draw, particularly this somewhat... pouty expression that I imagine him wearing when confronted with Todd after so long, who is accompanied by Sheppard, his Animatus. 


	3. The young queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sheppard travels with Todd to his planet colony, he is surprised to learn about the young wraith who live together with the humans. One such wraith stands out right away, a young female who will one day become a beautiful queen...

When I first read the chapter that introduces this character, I was captivated by the description of her; long red-golden hair, yellow eyes, a kind smile. The physical details of her hair and her kind demeanour are certainly unique when compared to other queens. 

Palatinedreams elaborated on the description, explaining that she has bluish-grey skin which is a little bit creamy, and the slightest hint of rose, which I added to her cheeks and lips (though it may be hard to see it depending on a reader's computer settings). 

Working from a photo of an actress suggested by the author, this queen's look came together almost effortlessly. She is one of my favourite sketches to date and I'm really pleased with the dreamy background. 


End file.
